tour of a life
by kittyk20
Summary: camp rock never happened. what happens when shanes attitude causes him to move in with mitchie for a year and attend her school? mitchie/shane caitlyn/nate
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys this only my second fanfiction my first one wasn't the best hopefuly I do better with this one please read and review**

**Chapter 1**

I can't believe this is happening to me, I mean me of all people. I'm the good girl that never gets in trouble who trusts everyone and fell in deep.

Ok now I'm getting ahead of myself I'm Mitchie Torres I turned 18 three weeks ago and I have now been left heart broken and destroyed, ok here we go getting ahead of ourselves again, let me start at the very beginning. Back to when it all started.

I was 16, living a perfectly normal ,ok well as perfectly normal for me, life. we lived in New Jersey and I loved it here just mom and me and every 3 months dad will come home to us for 2 months which wasn't half bad, my dad is a huge business man and does photo shoots for all the major celebrities, I know right that's awesome every time he would come home with loads of autographs for me, and I loved my life.

I had only 2 friends caitlyn and Susan we were practically inseparable since birth and we all had one thing in common connect3 was the best thing that ever happened to the music industry.

I was so excited my dad was coming home in three days I was sitting in my room when I heard the phone ring, I knew mom was in the shower so I answered 'hello, Torres resident' I answered happily

'Hey sweetpea' my dad said 'how are you?' I knew my dad this was his idle chit chat before dropping a bombshell on me.  
'Your not coming home?' I blurted out disappointed. He had done this many times before

'sweetpea I am coming home there's just some people that will be coming home with me to spend some time working on a certain attitude' he explained to me 'but please don't freak out when I tell you who they are'

'Who?' I asked a bit confused as my dad never brought any one back with him  
'Well it's connect 3' he replied sheepishly

'Omg dad the connect 3?' I screamed at him not even feeling bad about screaming in his ear.  
'Yea just need to clear it with mom' he clarified. 'Put her on' my mom had chosen to walk at the bathroom just then and I handed her the phone.

*Shane's point of view*

Who did these people think they are? Who the hell gave them the right to say I had an attitude problem? Wow my life just couldn't get any better. I was sitting with Nate and Jason watching the photographer on the phone with his family asking if this whole stupid thing was ok I really hope they say NO. Sigh

'Ok guys, my family are all cool with you 3 staying at our place for the year as stated by your manager' Steve replied while walking over, oh boy. This is going to be fun, NOT. I didn't want some spoilt brat drooling over me for a year.

Great what am I going to do for a year? I mean hello we go this stupid country live there for a year and then return home for a month to prepare for a year long tour just perfect.

Ok so I know I have an attitude problem but that was only because I had my heart ripped from my chest and stomped on ok so it was a year ago but I was still heartbroken. The only people that knew about there were my 2 brothers, but I don't want to talk about that.

'Ok you three only have 2 days to pack, I leave Friday night at 8pm and don't be late!' Steve said. I look Steve a lot best photographer we've got and that was the only reason I agreed to this. Oh well better get packed.

'Ok, I'll be there, but please tell your kid not to hang on me' I snapped at Steve who just chuckled and walk away. Wow this was going to be fun.

*mitchie's point of view*

I was having such a wonderful dream I was at the airport and Shane Gray was running towards me screaming that he had been waiting his whole life for me we were just about to kiss when...

'Mitchie sweaty, wake up' my moms voice broke through my subconscious. I opened my eyes slightly glaring at my mom I then rolled over and looked at the blinking light on my alarm clock.

'Omg mom its 5am' I groaned as she sat there laughing at me. I had always been difficult in the mornings.

'Yes dear 5am, as in time to get ready to fetch your dad in an hour' she responded I shot out of bed and hurried into my en-suit bathroom and started pulling the brush through my hair.

45 minutes we were sitting in the limo heading out to fetch dad and the connect3 boys from the airport my mom was sitting across from me chuckling to herself. 'Are you trying to impress someone' she asked. I looked down at what I was wearing I had on my skinny black jeans and a green tank top and my brown ankle boots, I thought I looked pretty average for me.

We had arrived at the airport but man what was with all the photographers today. I was standing just aside arrival waiting to get a first glimpse of my dad I was so excited I couldn't stand still. Don't get me wrong I love my mom but I was daddys little girl. 'mom what is taking him so long?' I whined for over 20 minutes. And finally when the crowd had cleared I finally spotted him.

'hey sweetpea, sorry we kept you waiting' my dad apologized ' we had to wait for all the reporters to leave so the guys could get of the plain' he kissed me on the forhead and gave my mom a quick kiss. 'wow I have missed you guys to much, oh that reminds me, Mitchie, connie this is Shane, Nate and Jason and guys this is my wife and daughter' my dad introduced as we headed out to the limo.

On the way home dad did most of the talking, while the guys looked very uncomfortable but I was to busy being happy to have my daddy home to notice. My mind began to drift as I thought about how popular I would become once everyone heard I had connect3 living in my house I was the outsider at school Tess tyler was always picking on me and I couldn't stand it anymore but I didn't really want the guys to see me treated like that.

'Mitchie why don't you go show the guys where they will be sleeping please?' my dad asked sounding so tired. Great, the strain is already starting as I lead the boys upstaires. Thinking how cool it would be if I could rub this in tess's face.

'ok listen up mitchie, I'm Shane and I don't want you or any of your friends bugging me, I'm only doing this to keep my band together not to make friends!' Shane snapped at me as soon as we walked away from my parents. 'Nate and Jason may want to be friends but I don't.' I glared at him how could one person be so angry and egotistic who ever said I wanted to be friends anyway...

I lead Shane to his room first catching the glares that both Jason and Nate were giving Shane as he headed into his room and slammed the door behind him. 'hey, don't worry about him, he's here for an attitude change and thi...' Nate began to cover up for his brother. 'don't worry about it.' I cut him off.

After leading Nate and Jason to their rooms I snuck into my room closing the door, I couldn't think of anything do bad in my life how could the guy with the beautiful voice hate me so much when he doesn't even know me. I picked up my guitar and started playing the tune to a song I had recently written and then began to sing

_la-la-laa_

_I could have been the one you noticed_

_I could have been the one for you_

_I could have been like all the others_

_is that what I'm suppose to do?_

_I don't wanna get disappointed_

_and I don't wanna have to prove_

_how I really feel about you_

_cuz you don't even have a clue_

_I try to be sensitive_

_I try be tough_

_I try to walk away_

_I try to be innocent_

_I try to be rough_

_but I just wanna play_

_your my day dream_

_do you know that ive been thinking avout you_

_late-ly and everytime I look at you_

_I cant explaine, I feel insane_

_I cant get away_

_your my daydream_

_la-la-laa_

_if I tell you what I'm thinking_

_if I let myself trust you_

_could you give me what I'm missing_

_could you make my dreams come true_

_I try to be sensitive_

_I try be tough_

_I try to walk away_

_I try to be innocent_

_I try to be rough_

_but I just wanna play_

_your my day dream_

_do you know that ive been thinking avout you_

_late-ly and everytime I look at you_

_I cant explaine, I feel insane_

_I cant get away_

_your my daydream_

_i've always wanted someone_

_i've been waiting for so long_

_could you be that someone_

_are you my, you my, your my_

_YOUR MY_

_your my day dream_

_do you know that ive been thinking avout you_

_late-ly and everytime I look at you_

_I cant explaine, I feel insane_

_I cant get away_

_your my daydream – yeah_

_and you know, and you know, and you know, and you know_

_your making me insane_

_and you know, and you know, and you know, and you know_

_your doing it again_

_and you know, and you know, and you know, and you know_

_your making me insane_

_and you know, and you know, and you know, and you know_

_your doing it again._

I loved this song it was my favorite song that I had written but I was in the process of writing a new song for this years talent show I needed something to blow Tess out of the water.

'michaela torres, please come down here' I heard my fathers voice coming from downstairs, I hated him using my full name and normally when he did I was in trouble but I couldn't think what I could have done wrong he had only just got home. My mind was running at a thousand miles an hour as I drag my feet down the stairs.

'please sit sweetpea' my dad said as I walked into the dinig room as I looked around I saw that everybody was there, as I grudgingly took a seat. 'now Mitchie, part of the boys punishment is to live like normal people for a year...'

'actually Mr torres, it's Shane's punishment' Nate cut my dad off. My dad gave him the steve stare that said interrupt me again and it will be a major problem, then he continued.

'so all 3 boys will be living like normal boys for a year and as such will also be enrolling in school' my dad paused and looked carefully at me before continuing, 'your job is to not let them out5 of your sight while at school and include them with your friends.'

I stared at him thinking how this was going to be a tough year, hopefully it would be over soon I didn't really want to spend any more time with grumpy Shane, airhead Jason and practical joker Nate, the I realized this was going to be a long year.

**A/N well there's the first chapter, please read and review I would like to hear what everyone thinks and any ideas for my story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Mitchie's point of view

I woke up on Monday morning dreading the long day I had going to a private school had it's advantages but going to school with connect 3 was not going to be a good thing, how the hell was I going to follow them around all day with out people thinking I'm some kind of stalker. I quickly got up, knowing I only had an hour left to get ready for this very long day, maybe I could hide out in my secrete place when ever I didn't want to face the whole school crowd.

I walked into the kitchen with only 20 minutes left before we had to leave to go to school and the first thing I noticed was how incredably hot Shane looked today and that was the start of my internal argument. I cant be thinking thoughts like that I mean he would never like a girl like me anyway.

'morning all' I said as enthusastically as possible, I never was a good lier and my mom always seemed to pick on my mood I was so thankfully she didn't comment on it this morning especially since THE Shane FREAKING Gray was sitting in the kitchen.

'morning' I heard 4 different replies but I didn't seem to notice, however I did notice one person not looking at me and that same person who was not going to greet me. I sat into the only empty chair at the table next to my dad and as my luck would have it on the other side of me was Shane.

We all ate breakfast realitively quickly me being the last to finish we then all headed out to my car trying to look like one big happy family, Nate sat next to me in the front seat and Shane and Jason in the back, Nate spoke to me the whole way to school asking me stupid questions like, what my favourite colour is and who my friends were, I could at least give him credit for pretending to be interested in my life.

As we arrived at school I noticed Tess Tyler standing in my parking and moved only when I threatened to run her over I could see the smug look on her face and knew instantly she was planning something. I got out of the car and stood glaring at her, she thought she was the best thing since sliced cheese because her mom was also some really important person in the celebrity industry and was always taking Tess to meet famous people with her, what happened next was the last thing I expected to happen.

'oh, I see the rumours are true then' Tess snapped at me 'Jason, Nate, sane nice to see you guys again.' Tess said more calmly to the three males getting out of my car.

'Tess, where's your mummy?' Nate asked her equally as calm. Tess decided to ignore his last statement as I was left wondering what that was about.

'Shane, baby how are you?' Tess asked Shane in a sickly sweet voice that made me want to gag.

'Tess, I'm not your baby ok?' Shane snapped back at her and again Tess chose to ignore the comment.

'I'm going to show you three to the front office and then we can walk to homeroom together' Tess said shooting a rather sour look in my direction I wish just once I could really punch her lights out.

'sorry Tess, Mitchie is showing us to the office and everything has been settled that we are not allowed to leave Mitchie's side' Nate snapped at her.

The look on Tess's face was priceless as she walked away knowing she had last the battle, I was stunned trying to figure out what had just happened as we walked towards the front office. I sat quitely waiting as the boys received their locker numbers, class schedule and a map of the school it was a full 15 minutes before we were able to go to homeroom, as I looked at their schedules I noticed that they were in almost all my class's. The few exceptions were biology which I only had Nate and music where I didn't have any of them as Nate and Jason had dream interpretation and Shane had a free period, I thought that was really stupid who had a free period in the last lesson.

As I walked into homeroom I spotted my two best friends and went to sit by them leaving the three boys standing in the door way before finding empty seats and sitting down.

The day seemed to drag on for what felt like years we spent lunch at our usual table, which was sorrounded by people wanting to get near connect 3. eventually it was last period my favourite subject, and today we were singing songs that we had been told to write for homework as the teacher went down the list calling up students. 'torres, Mitchie' I heard the teacher call I was so nervouse I hated singing infront of of people, but I got up anyway.

As I sat down by the piano I began to play and finnally started singing

_My state of mind has finally  
got the best of me  
I need you next to me  
I'll try to find a way that I  
can get to you  
Just wanna get to you_

The world I see is perfect now,  
you're all around  
With you I can breathe

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here  
by my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Alone inside, I can only hear  
your voice  
Ringing through the noise

Can't find my mind, keeps on  
coming back to you  
Always back to you

Wanted something out of reach  
it's killing me, you're all I see, yeah

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

Just stop wondering  
If we were meant to be  
Forget about fate and just hold me  
I'm ready to begin  
The waiting has to end  
Right now, today  
I've gotta find a way

Mine...  
Until you're  
Mine...

Until you're mine, I have to find  
A way to fill this hole inside  
I can't survive without you here by  
my side  
Until you're mine, not gonna be  
Even close to complete  
I won't rest until you're mine  
Mine...

My state of mind, has finally got the  
best of me,  
I need you next to me... 

Shane's point of view

I was walking around during free period not knowing what to do, I knew that I wanted to go back to Steve's place but I knew I wouldn't be allowed to leave and I had no way to get there either. I was walking past the music room when I heard it, the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. I felt like I had known that voice for my entire life yet I knew it was the first time I had ever heard it I just couldn't describe it. I hadn't realized I had stopped walking, but in that moment I didn't have a care in the world, that voice was my centre, every part of me revolved around that voice.

I hadn't realized my hand had made it's way onto the door handle I as about to storm into the room to see the owner of the voice when the bell rang and students were all over the building, I quickly let my hand drop to my side and walk out into the parking lot were Mitchie had parked this morning.

As I walked up to Mitchie's car I noticed Tess leaning against the car, that girl really didn't know how to give up she's been annoying me since her mother introduced her to us while at one of those major celebrity parties and now she's been trying to hook up with me ever since.

'hey Shane, baby' she greets me, wow could she get anymore annoying. I can hear it in her voice how she tries so hard to be seductive but it really puts me off.

'Tess I said stop calling me baby,' I snapped at her. 'now what do you want?'

'uhm... I just wanted to see if you would like a ride home?' she asked me in that pathetic voice of hers.

'no thanks, Tess, I have a ride' I glared at her until she turned and stormed of.

I was saved from having to deal with anymore fans as Mitchie and the guys arrived 2 minutes later, as Mitchie opened the doors for us I got into the back seat and let my mind wonder for awhile on the 30 minute drive back to the house. My mind kept going back to that beautiful voice, it was driving me insane I needed to know who she was. I knew that if I found that voice she would be able to fix my broken heart and solve all my problems with the band and get rid of my stupid image.

When we arrived home, I went straight up to my so called room and picked up my lucky guitar and began to strum still thinking of that beautiful voice then it hit me like lightning hitting a tree, slowly I got up and walked down the stairs to the living room where the boys were watching some stupid movie with Mitchie.

'hey man, glad to see you out of that damn room' Nate chuckled

'listen guys, I need to talk to you urgently' I glared at Nate and thankfully both of them got up anyway and followed me back to my room, I closed the door and locked it before turning around to face Jason and Nate both were looking at me curiously.

'ok I know you two are going to think I'm crazy, but I heard the most beautiful..' I began

'wow, never heard Shane call anything beautiful before' Jason declared I shot him a glare telling him to shut it.

'anyway, as I was saying I heard this girl singing today, and I really like her voice, but theres a small problem. I don't know who she is' I sighed knowing Nate would help me and as usual Jason would have no idea about what we were doing.

'ok, and I take it you have a plan then?' Nate asked looking at me like I was insane, which granted I was I mean how could I love someone I had never met?

'yea I have a plan' Shane began to explain the plan to his brothers.

After half an hour h he walked back into the living room and sat as far away from Mitchie as possible.

'hey guys, can I help with whatever it is?' she asked a bot to enthusiasticly.

'no, you cant!' I snapped at her but I didn't miss the death stares my brothers were shooting at me thankfully I didn't have to respond to them as Mrs. Torres came in to call us for supper. I still couldn't get over how wonderful all this food was, Mrs Torres really was a good cook. I had never really tasted better anywhere else.

But you know me, have to keep up my bad boy appearance so every time I was asked how the food was I would just grunt at them. I feel really bad about it but people need to learn to stop pushing me around especially the lable, I want to right my own songs cant they see that? My brothers don't really mind singing the lables songs but I'm not going to do it anymore.

After supper I returned to my room and lay on the bed thinking, I couldn't get that song out of my head it was driving me crazy wondering who that girl was maybe I could somehow get into that music class but that wasn't much of a possability but I knew my other plan would work even if I couldn't get into the music class. I fell asleep with my mind still buzzing with the sound of that voice.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast and I knew I had over slept for school. I quickly got up and jumped in the shower allowing the hot water to run down my body to relax my muscles I knew I had to be relaxed today if I wanted my plane to work. I got dressed and headed downstairs I walked into the kitchen to find everyone there except Mitchie, which again got me thinking maybe I should try be nice to her after all she seemed to be treating us like people and not like famous rock stars, it was worth a shot. When she finally made it downstairs I greeted her just like everyone else, today the car was very quite as we mad our way to school.

We had arrived at school 10 minutes ago and the boys and I were sitting outside the principles office with a good defence about our plan, I mean she had to say yes right? After all this was suppose to be one of the best music schools in the country. My mind was keeping me so busy that when the principle called us in I jumped slightly.

'so what brings you to my office?' miss theron asked us

'well miss, we were wondering if this year we could have some kind of competition?' I asked her. 'the winner will get to record a song with connect 3, and every music major in the school has to compete?'

'I think thays a wonderful idea, Mr Gray. Why don't we give the students two months to prepare for it?' miss theron.

I left her office feeling so happy in two months I will finally be able to find my mystery girl, we all headed to home room.

I walked in took a look around and saw there were only 3 empt seats left so I took the one next to Mitchie to try and at least pretend to be her friend, I knew I had to if I was staying with her for a year. And before I knew it school had begun and I had no chance to talk to my brothers again until lunch.

We were sitting at lunch, at the same table as Mitchie and about 5 other people we didn't know, when the announcment was made. Mitchie and her friends were joking and goofing off trying to make fun of Tess, when the intercom came on and every one silenced immediately.

'attention!' said the voice on the other end. 'each of our music major's have been given two monthe to prepare a song, we will then be holding a competition at the end of those two months and the winner will get a chance to record with connect 3. and yes students it is compulsary! Have a good lunch.'

the end of the announcment was met with a lot of groans from our table and one of them was Mitchie. 'oh great' I heard her moan to her friends 'just what I need singing in front of everyone' Mitchie didn't strike me as the shy type but I guess I stood corrected. Maybe I should try harder to be friends with her in the next two months get her to open up to be able to sing in front of everyone, but then my mind was telling me that I didn't really care about her but my heart seemed to be telling me something different but I couldn't understand what it was.

The rest of the day passed in a blur, and I was shocked when I realized we were already on our way home when suddenly against my better judgement I spoke up.

'so, Mitchie, any idea what your going to sing for us?' I asked her, she gasped. And I couldn't understand why.

'uhm.. no not yet, I'm thinking of writing my own song' she responded still sounding slightly embarresed. We continued our drive in silence.

'uhm, Mitchie, do you mind if I help with your song?' we had just got home and she turned around and lost her balance falling into Nate who steadied her.

'isn't that like cheating?' she asked blushing and I knew she was right but I needed to hear her sing but I didn't know why. 'don't worry, Shane, nothing I cant handle' she smiled at me.

'ok Mitchie, let me know if you need any help' I was shocked at myself what happened to my bad boy image that I had worked so hard to achieve.

Weekend had finally arrived and I wasn't to sure what there was to do in this town, but I had to make the best of it, as it was our first proper weekend in new jersey so it was decided for us that we would all spend the day on the beach not far from the Torres residence it was very secluded part of the beach went meant no paparazzi would be able to find us. we even had a beautifully planned picnic.

We were sitting on a blanket, it had been planned that only Nate, Jason, Mitchie and I would spend the day on the beach while her parents planned for her birthday party that she didn't know about so we were to distract her so she didn't decide to go home early. So I did the only thing I knew would start some fun I quickly jumped up spraying Nate, Jason and Mitchie with sand there was a squeel and I knew it had done the job all of a sudden Mitchie was spraying sand at me before stripping down to her bikini and ran straight into the water with Jason and Nate following suite.

We had been in the water for over an hour when Jason and Nate left to get something to eat I honestly had no idea where those two could fit all that food.

'wow, those two eat like horses' I suddenly burst out causing Mitchie to burst into fits of giggles.

'and you don't?'; she finally managed to choke out and sprayed me with water, spluttering and choking on the water I playfully dunked her under the water.

'watch it Torres' I smirked at her when she finally resurfaced.

I let my eyes roam over her body for the first time she had perfect curves, nice, long legs she seemed to be perfectly proportioned in every way, when I looked up again I realized I had been staring at her she was wearing an expression that I couldn't place but I knew I had been busted


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Mitchie's point of view

I couldn't help but notice how Shane seemed to be staring at me more than I would have thought possible it was making me feel very uncomfortable I was suddenly becoming very shy and I knew that isn't who I am. He became so helpful around the house and we began to work on the song I was going to sing at the talent show, I refused to allow him to hear me sing but we would work on the lyrics together. I'm currently sitting on my bed when I hear a gentle knock on my door.

'come in' I say looking up and putting my guitar on my bed.

'hey Mitchie, i've got the chorus all worked out, wanna hear it?' Shane asks as he enters my room.

'yea, sure' I smiled I didn't have the heart to tell him I already had a song I was going to sing but I liked the fact that he was no longer being rude to me, he walked into my room picked up my guitar and started singing.

Let's start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon everyone  
Let's start, start, start the party  
What'cha waiting for now?  
Start, start, start the party  
C'mon, c'mon live it up  
Let's start, start, start the party  
I know you never gonna wanna stop.

As he finished he looked up expectantly and I smiled at him.

'hey, uhm... Shane?' I stammered ' can I ask you something?'

'sure Torres, whats on your mind?' he responded with a grin that it took me a full minute to realize he was waiting for me to say something.

'oh, uhm... what happened that made you such a bad boy?' I asked. 'please don't take offence, but I remember when you were so sweet to every one, why did that change?'

'oh,' he looked shocked. 'well it's a rather complicated story, and you Torres should be happy that I'm even talking to you.' he gave me a cocky grin and I knew that some how I had to break down that wall he kept putting up, but I was confused about it at school we pretended like we didn't know each other but at home we would talk and laugh and I didn't understand what he was going through but I knew somehow I could help.

_Ring ring ring_

I answered the phone to hear Caite's excited squeal on the other end of the line.

'sorry Shane, do you mind?' I asked Shane before returning my full attention to caitlyn, 'ok caite, spill the beans what has you so excited' I asked her rolling my eyes.

'oh, mitch, rumour has it that the only reason for the talent show is that Shane is looking for a girl he heard singing' she squealed as I continued to roll my eyes at the phone.

'caite.' I say as calmly as possible. 'thats not possible as he isn't in our music singing class.'

'but Mitchie this could be you that he's talking about, I mean come on, he lives with you probably heard you singing in the shower or something.' caitlyn squealed. I had to admit my friend has imagination.

'caite, I don't sing in the shower. listen caite I have to go get ready, the boys and I are going to some stupid concert thing for valentines day.' I sighed at her

'oooooooooooh, mitch, please ask if I can join you guys, I wouldn't mind spending more time with Nate.' I heard her sigh and I knew she was probably blushing and I couldn't help but laugh...

'hold on a sec, caite' I told her

'Shane' I called down the stairs and I heard him hurry up the stairs.

'sup' he responded panting in the doorway

'caite would like to know if she can come with to the concert?' I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

'uhm, yea sure' he responded giving me a funny look. As I returned back to my phone conversation.

'he said sure, pick you up in 30.' I excitedly exclaimed to her before hanging up.

20 minutes later I was standing at the bottom of the stairs wearing a light green dress, with strappy silver heels, I had to admit that even to myself I looked great. My dress was a low cut off the shoulders knee length dress, and it was a great fit showing off my curves, I was hopping to catch Shane's attention with it. When Shane finally came down the stairs he was wearing a white vest with his famous black leather jacket over it and black skinny jeans he looked so damn hot.

'ready to go?' he asked digging in his pocket for the car keys.

'yea, right behind you, Gray' I squeeked

'Torres, you can lead the way' he joked as the four of us walked out the door. It was so strange sitting in a car talking to the boys of connect3 who didn't know anything about me a month and a half ago, we joked like we had been best friends for years. We pulled up outside Caite's apartment before heading to the park the guys were playing in for the night.

unfortunatly caite and I had to sit in the 0park while the guys did sound check.

'soooooooooo, mitch, whats up?' caite sounded cheery

'not much caite' I told her throwing her a quizzical look.

'thats not what I mean mitch, whats going on with you and Shane?' she quizzed me

'nothing caite, I swear we are just friends nothing more.' I challenged her, my eyes threatning her to shut up before I punched her but I knew my look wouldn't work on her.

'oh please, mitch, have you seen the way that boy looks at you?' she whispered completely ignoring my look.

'caite, it's not like that, oh look they're starting' I exclaimed silencing her at one.

We watched as the boys played all their usual songs and sang along to the ones we knew avoiding all Shane Gray topics. Caite didn't have a death wish and knew that it would be best for her to just drop the topic all together. It was near the end of the concert when I looked up and noticed that Shane was staring at me, my heart gave a slight flutter I really couldn't understand this boy a month ago he acted like he couldn't stand being around me and now he's staring at me, what was up with that? I decided to ignore this weird feeling and paid attention to what he was saying instead.

'ok, guys and girls, this is our last song for the evening, and it was written for a girl I am trying to find so hope you enjoy it' I couldn't help but notice how sexy his voice was it was scary so I went back to paying attention to the song.

**Everytime I think I'm closer to the heart  
Of what it means to know just who I am  
I think I've finally found a better place to start  
But no one ever seems to understand**

I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that  
I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Oh yeah  
Yeah yeah

You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find  
To fix the puzzle that I see inside  
Painting all my dreams the color of your smile  
When I find you It'll be alright  
I need to try to get to where you are  
Could it be, your not that far

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that  
I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say  
Spending all my time stuck in yesterday  
Where you are is where I want to be  
Oh next to you... and you next to me  
Oh I need to find you... yeah

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that  
I'm singing  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you (yeah)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that  
I'm singing  
I need to find you (I need to find you)  
I gotta find you (I gotta find you)  
You're the missing piece I need, the song inside of me  
I need to find you  
I gotta find you

Yeah, yeah... I gotta find you 

'that was I gotta find you, hope you all enjoyed it, thanks for coming out tonight new jersey' Shane screamed after the song had finished.

**Shane's point of view**

I couldn't help but stare at Mitchie tonight during the concert, it was like some magnetic force was pulling me towards her I couldn't understand it but all I really new was I had to be nice to her it was a strange sensation something I had never in my life felt, but I knew that I couldn't turn it into anything more as I knew that in 1 week I would finnally find the girl with the voice. I knew I was being a jerk to Mitchie but my bad boy attitude was gone yet.

There were three days to go before talent show when my wheels fell off, I was lying on my bed and glanced at the night clock next to my bed it was 11pm and I didn't want to sleep and was bored out of my mind so I snuck out the window, climbed down the tree leaning against my window and out into the street. I headed left took 2 rights and another left before I reached my destination, I was so glad this place was within walking distance of the Torres residence, I headed inside and sat down at the counter before ordering myself a beer. Before I knew it I was downing my 10th beer and dancing with some slutty girl with huge boobs.

It was well after 4am when I finally crawled back into the house, normally I wouldn't get drunk after only 5 hours of drinking but I had been drinking my beers so fast that I had drank more than what I normally would. I dragged my feet up the stairs and instead of heading left to go to my room I took a right. I was standing there looking at the door wondering if I should rather just turn around and go back to my room but my legs felt like lead and I couldn't pull them away from the spot they seemed to have glued themselves to, I wondered if anyone had noticed I was gone, mi sure Nate wpould have as he had developed a habit of checking up on me at early hours of the morning to make sure I was in my room so that I wouldn't do exactly what I had just done.

Before I knew what I was doing, I had raised my hand and knocked on the door in front of me, I was scared of what would happen if any one saw me standing out here in this state but some small part of my brain was telling me I had to talk to her and another part was telling me there was a huge chance I wouldn't remember this in the morning and not to panic, when I looked up again Mitchie was standing in the doorway giving me a confused look.

'Shane? Whats wrong? Is everything alright?' she sounded worried but who could blame her I probably looked like a mess but I didn't trust myself to speak yet, I knew my words would be all slurred together so I just stood there gaping at her, she looked so sexy in her bed clothes. But I just stood there and shook my head.

'uhm... Shane? Why don't you come inside I'll make you some tea...' she asked me unceranly as I strolled past her and sat on her bed.'

'wow, mithi, you look so swexy' I knew I was slurring but the alcohol was giving me courage to finally tell her what I think of her.

'Shane? Have you been drinking?' she asked again using a tone that one would usually use when addressing a 3 year old.

'why does it turn you on?' I growled at her before catching the look of anger in her eyes which slowly faded to concern.

'no, Shane, why don't you lie down for awhile?' she asked almost in a motherly tone.

'ok, if you stay next to me mithi, pwease?'

'ok, Shane lie down.'

I did as she instructed and lay my head on her pillow, suddenly my nose was filled with the scent of roses and my mind seemed to relax, I pulled Mitchie down onto the bed next to me and fell asleep with her in my arms.

I awoke later that morning to bright light and a soft buzzing of noise somewhere close by I listened hard trying to make out what it was when I realized it was people arguing I couldn't understand what they were saying but I wish they would shut up. My head was pounding and the bright light was hurting my eyes through my eye lids.

'urgh, please shut up and go away' I moaned and suddenly the talking stopped and the first real sentence broke through my subconscious.

'Shane, you need to get up now, before Mr Torres starts to get suspicious' I only managed to understand the last part of the sentence. I jumped out of bed as fast as I could but wow was that the worst thing I had ever done. I stood there shaking everything going in and out of focus I thought I was going to be sick when I felt gentle hands push me back into a sitting position on the bed.

I finally took a long around and noticed I wasn't in the room I would usually be in instead I was in mitchie's room when suddenly everything from the night before came flooding back to me I groaned realizing this would take a lot of explaining to do and I hoped I wouldn't have to explain it.

'I'm sorry, Mitchie.' I groaned at her.

'don't worry about it, you were pretty wasted last night. I don't hold anything against you' I could hear the worry in her voice but I had to get myself sorted out before anyone else could interrogate me.

'listen, I'm going to shower, before your dad notices anything odd, ok?' I asked.

'yea, sure. Would you like some coffee when your done?'mitchie asked again. I thought it was so sweet of her to worry about me and I began to feel guilty about what I had done to her. I nodded and then got up and left.

I went straight into the bathroom and turned the water on making the water as hot as my skin would allow, and climed in, allowing the water to relax my over stressed body. Waking up in mitchie's bed gave me a nagging feeling of having done something stupid last night and I couldn't shake the feeling, I looked down to my right hand and noticed my ring was still there and I sighed in relief. I don't know how long I stood in the shower but when I got out I wrapped my towel around me and walked into my room to find Jason and Nate sitting on my bed.

'what the hell, man? What are you doing in my room?' I asked them looking worried I knew what was coming and was not looking forward to hit.

'dude? What the hell di9d you do last night?' Nate asked ignoring my queastions.

'Shane, look bro we love you but that was not called for we thought you were finally changinhg...' Jason said to me. I had to give him credit though Jason was always the one that was calm and collected whereas Nate was the one who would loose his head and start shouting at me.

'guys, I'm sorry ok? I was bored out of my tree and went out drinking when I got home I just wanted to talk to some one so I went to talk to Mitchie. Ok?' I responded to both of them at the same time. But Nate surprised me.

'ok, Shane we are going to let it slide as long as for the next 10 months you behave yourself, deal?' he asked

'ok, fine' I responded and we shook hands on it.

We spent the rest of the day down in the theater and my mind kept wondering on all the mixed feelings I was having. I knew I had to find the girl with the voice I knew I would fall instantly in love with her, but then there was Mitchie, I didn't really want a relationship with her but he wanted to be more than friends with her. But I wasn't sure what to, so I decided that I would wait until after the talent so to tell Mitchie how I felt.

I woke up the next morning early got dressed into running shorts and a white vest and decided to go for a run to clear my head a bit. What I got saw when I got the gate surprised me I couldn't believe they had found me. How was that even possible? Standing at the gate were about 100 paparazzi as I walked out the gate the queastions followed me as I took of at a jog.

'Shane, is it true you eloped?'

'Shane, is it true you got some girl pregnant?'

'Shane, why are you living here?'

I couldn't seem to run away from them fast enough. Their queastions were ridiculous I would I would hate to see what the tabloid would have to say tomorrow morning, it seemed like there was no where I could go where they wouldn't find me. Instead of clearing my head my run gave me even more to worry about. Why couldn't the damn pap's stay out of the lives of celebrities. I really sometimes wished I wasn't famous it was driving me up the wall.

I was os relieved when the rest of the day went by with not much problem. I went to bed that night rather excited so excited that tomorrow I would finally find the girl with the voice, nothing could puncture my good mood, tomorrow all classes had been cancelled so that the talent show could take all day. I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

I still had a smile on my face when I woke up this morning, I quickly showered and dressed and ran down the stairs, I was shocked to see everyone already up and ready to go when I entered the kitchen for breakfast, what surprised me the most was the fact that Mitchie, Jason and Nate were all talking like they had been friends for years instead of two short months. It made me even happier to see how perfectly happy they all were around each other, I began to wonder if the girl with the voice would fit in so perfectly with the guys the way Mitchie did.

In no time at all we were sitting in the car on the way to school, I became so nervous that I didn't bother in taking part of the conversation that was taking place in the car, I tuned out everything they were saying it all became a distant rumble of noise. Registration hour was over in a blur and before I knew it we were sitting in the auditorium waiting to begin the show.

'welcome ladies and gentelmen to our school talent show, with guest judges connect3 the winner will be recording a duet with Shane Gray and will be going on tour with the boys next summer, so I would like to introduce our first act of the evening... Tess Tyler' everybody was clapping as the announcer finished talking and Tess took the stage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Shane's point of view

I watched as Tess took the stage, I knew it wasn't her as I had heard her sing many times when her mom would bring her round to try and get me to sing a duet with her but I never could stand her voice, but I listened to her as she sang up on stage,

_**I'm too cool for my dress**__  
__**These shades don't leave my head**__  
__**Everything you say is so irrelevant**__  
__**You follow and I lead**__  
__**You want to be like me**__  
__**But your just a wannabe**__  
__**love it or hate it**___

_**I can't help the way I am**__  
__**Hope you don't misunderstand**___

_**Cause I'm too cool**__  
__**Yeah I'm too cool**__  
__**To know you**__  
__**Don't take it personal**__  
__**Don't get emotional**__  
__**You know it's the truth**__  
__**I'm too cool for you**__  
__**You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not**__  
__**Exactly who you think you are**__  
__**Can't tell you what you haven't got**__  
__**When we walk into the room**__  
__**I'm too cool for you**___

_**Lucky I'm so nice**__  
__**Even I'm surprised**__  
__**You are still allowed to be in my crew**__  
__**Show you how it's done**__  
__**If you want to be someone**__  
__**Just watch me and you'll learn some**___

_**Me, myself, and I agree**__  
__**You'll never catch up with me**___

_**Cause I'm too cool**__  
__**Yeah I'm too cool**__  
__**To know you**__  
__**Don't take it personal**__  
__**Don't get emotional**__  
__**You know it's the truth**__  
__**I'm too cool for you**__  
__**You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not**__  
__**Exactly who you think you are**__  
__**Can't tell you what you haven't got**__  
__**When we walk into the room**__  
__**I'm too cool for you**___

_**You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents**__  
__**I got it all**__  
__**Well others have to try all their lives**__  
__**Still they never get the call**__  
__**That's the difference between you and me**__  
__**Obviously**__  
__**I'm a natural**__  
__**I'm the real deal**___

_**I can't help the way I am**__  
__**Hope you don't misunderstand**___

_**But I'm too cool**__  
__**Yeah I'm too cool**__  
__**To know you**__  
__**Don't take it personal**__  
__**Don't get emotional**__  
__**You know it's the truth**__  
__**I'm too cool for you**___

_**Too cool**__  
__**Yeah I'm too cool**__  
__**To know you**__  
__**Don't take it personal**__  
__**Don't get emotional**__  
__**You know it's the truth**__  
__**I'm too cool for you **_

**I was shocked that was better than her normal idiotic singing but it wasn't the voice I was looking for and it never would be, we listened as sander, Barron, Peggy, Ella (Jason had a crush on her), Luke, Dana and so many people but none of them had the voice I was looking for. I saw my brothers watching my face they knew my face would brighten up the moment I heard the voice, we had come up with a plan that I would wear ear plugs when names were mentioned and close my eyes when they sang so I wouldn't know who it was until they were singing and I heard the voice.**

**I was getting impatient there were only 3 people left, Mitchie was the last person to sing and I began to wonder if she wasn't my mystery girl maybe that was what my heart was trying to tell me every time I looked at her or enjoyed her laughing but I had to wait to see.**

**Eventually there was only one person left and my heart gave a funny jolt as I put my ear plugs in and closed my eyes, then I heard it.**

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know  
_I felt the smile on my face and the relieved looks on my brothers faces I let the song drown me out until I couldn't think of anything else

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way

This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me  
I need to find you, I gotta find you

This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me (this is me)  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me

**'guys that's the voice, I can't believe Mitchie is the mystery voice' I exclaimed, the both gave me startled looks as the commentator took to the stage again**

**'well guys, that's the end of the talent show our judges will now go off in private and discuss the winner, good luck to everyone'**

**we stood up and walked back stage, it took me so much restrain to not run up to Mitchie and kiss her in front of everyone. But I knew I had to go hear what my brothers had to say about her voice.**

**Mitchie's point of view**

**Caitlyn and I had had just finished the song I wrote she had been my music producer for the song and we both thought we had done fantastic.**

**'wow Mitch, I think we have a grammy nominee right there' laughed caite as we stood on the stage with the rest of the contestants. I thought we had done a good job but I knew Tess would stop at nothing to win I never understood that I mean just because her mom is TJ Tyler didn't give her any right to be such a bitch.**

**'who watch out something wicked this way come' caite sighed. I looked over my shoulder and saw Tess heading over to us.**

**'oh great' I gritted my teeth I didn't want to talk to her.**

**'great job, girls' I heard Tess sneer and turned around to face her.**

**'what do you want Tess?' I sneered back at her.**

**'I just wanted to say that was a good effort,' she had an evil grin on her face. 'pity it won't win the competition'**

**'oh?' I gave her a quizzical look.**

**'that's right, Shane is going to choose me after all we are dating' she sneered again.**

**'wow, that's news to me, so why don't you ever come visit him?' I shot back at her.**

**She never got a chance to reply as at that moment connect3 come on stage, I felt nervous butterflies in my stomach I thought I was going to pass out, then Shane stood up to the microphone ready to talk as he waited for silence to fall on the hall, sander began to do a drum roll on one of the drums at the back and Shane began to talk.**

**'we would first like to congratulate everyone on their performances unfortunately there can only be one winner, and these people performed there song excellently, we have already all discussed it was our manager and producer back stage and they agree with us on the winner, and the winner this year is... Caitlyn Gellar and Mitchie Torres' at the end of this little speech I could have sworn my heart had stopped beating as caite pulled me forward.**

**I was in shock I couldn't believe we had won, I looked over at Tess and had to smile at the look on her face she looked so angry and I knew I had finally managed to get something she didn't have and wanted so bad. I knew at this point in my life my dream of becoming a singing sensation was a huge possibility how could anything ruin my mood now.**

As Caite and I walked forward so the whole auditorium could see us we both wore identical grins of excitement as we were standing there I stood next to Shane he whispered in my ear.

'Mitchie when this is done, can I please talk to you?' I nodded my head slightly so that only he could see it but I knew before we could talk there was going to be a huge party tonight at the beach near my house and absolutely everyone was going to be there.

I was still floating in my bubble 2 hours later as we were getting the party set up every one would be arriving in an hour and I had to make it a great party to annoy Tess even more I was busy setting up the snacks when I felt strong muscular arms around my tummy I spun around so fast and almost fainted as I looked into those dark chocolate brown eyes.

'Shane, what are you doing?' I asked the super-hot rock star he cracked a smile and leaned closer to me.

'Didn't I say I wanted to talk to you?' he gave me a smirk then took my hand and lead me out of hearing distance of every one I glanced over at caite who was giving me a quizzical look and I just shrugged my shoulders.

When Shane finally let go of my hand I looked back at him and almost fainted as I realized how close he was it was mesmerising the closeness was to much for me but as I tried to take a step back he pulled me in even closer.

'is that why you never sang in front of me?' he asked looking down at me with a crooked smile on his face

'what do you… uhm, sorry what do you mean?' I asked him quizzically

'sorry not the way I anted this to go let me try again' he was still wearing that crooked smile as I nodded and he continued. 'Mitchie, your voice is so amazing, it sounds like the wings fluttering in the wind.' He paused again and I looked at him utterly confused. 'what I'm trying to say Mitchie is that I have spent the last two months fantasizing about that voice and well…' he never finished his sentence as he leaned in and kissed me.

I felt my heart pick up speed and my breath caught in my throat as we stood there kissing and all to soon we had to pull apart in need of air and I looked into his eyes and smiled at him as I saw him look at me like he had been longing to do that for years.

'your all I want Mitchie, you're an angel sent to me and I'm not letting go' he smiled at me and I knew I had to ruin the most romantic thing ever but I knew there would be plenty more.

'Shane, your too sweet but we have to go finish setting up' I told him he nodded in agreement as we walked back to our friends hand in hand I looked up at our friends and saw identical grins on all of their faces it seemed like they had all been waiting for the two of us to get together.

'hey caite, wanna get us some soda please?' we had been partying for over an hour and I was dying of thirst as we were all under age there was no drinking allowed even though my parents said I could drink alcohol if I wanted to I chose not to. I was still in my happy bubble and it was great to see how shocked Tess was when she arrived at the party not only was it huge even for her standards but Shane never left my side. Caite returned with our drinks and I didn't think anything was wrong but an hour later I could feel something was definitely wrong.

Shane's point of view

I couldn't understand what was wrong with Mitchie she never acted like this and I was worried. At the moment she was standing on one of the plastic tables we had brought down to the beach singing and dancing, I had a terrible feeling every time she would try to walk she would either stumble or fall over.

'dude, how did Mitchie get drunk?' Nate asked me and I looked up at her realizing that was exactly what was wrong with her.

'not sure bro, but how did you figure that out so quickly?' I just had to ask

'dude I've seen you drunk enough times to know what a drunk person looks like' he answered as if I should have known that I didn't have time to respond to him as Mitchie took that time to tumble over I watched as if it had happened in slow motion as I saw her tumble from the table and land in a heap on the floor, I rushed over to her and was only the second person to get to her, Caitlyn had arrived first as she had been closer and I was followed by Nate, Jason and Peggy.

'Mitchie, baby are you ok?' she didn't move I saw her chest rise and fall weakly and I knew it was bad. I felt as if a bucket of ice-cold water had just cascaded into my stomach, please let her be alright. I had never felt like this about any one.

'serves her right' I hear an ice-cold voice behind me I turn around and I see the ice-princess herself.

'could someone please call an ambulance? Oh, and Tess get over yourself… what did you do to her anyway?' I snapped as Nate took out is phone and started dialling 911. Tess tried to give me an innocent look but failed miserably and I knew instantly she had done something to the soda Mitchie was drinking.

The ambulance took ten minutes to arrive and I only phoned Mr and Mrs Torres when we got to the hospital Nate, Caitlyn, Jason and I were all waiting in the waiting room, Susan had to go home to pack as she was leaving for China in 2 days. I had never worried about someone the way I was worrying about Mitchie today and I knew that I was going to kill Tess if there was anything wrong with Mitchie I can't believe Tess would ruin Mitchie happiness like this.

We finally saw the doctor who was looking after Mitchie walk back into the waiting room when he spotted us he slowly walked over to us.

'well there is not too much damage done to Mitchie, she has a broken ankle but that will heal in time, there is however something bothering me when her blood work come back we found high doses of liquor and rohyepnol in her system the liquor I can understand but I don't understand the date-rape drug' we all looked very worried at this. 'with the amount Mitchie had in her system she is lucky she just has a broken ankle and nothing more sever'

I couldn't take it any more my mind was no longer taking in what the doctor was saying and I knew off only one person that would want to hurt Mitchie like this but why would she try to kill Mitchie, surely that wasn't her plan or was it? Wouldn't this classify as attempted homicide? I would have to do a bit of investigating and find out the whole story; I knew that I just needed to find out what grudge Tess had against Mitchie. I needed to know why Tess hated Mitchie so much.

My mind was reeling with all the built up anger that I didn't even notice Mitchie's parents arrive the next thing I knew was the doctor returning.

'which of you is Shane Gray?' he asked as I stood up and nodded at him informing him that I was Shane, 'she's asking for you' I noticed every one staring at me it was rather odd that Mitchie was asking for me and not her parents as I walked into her room the first thing I noticed was how weak she looked.

She was lying in the hospital bed her eyes closed and her hair framing her angelic face, she had purple bruises under her eyes as if she hadn't slept in weeks her leg was in a cast suspended in mid-air her arms and other leg was covered in bruises and under the white blanket she looked extremely skinny. I couldn't bare to look at her so I looked down at my feet as I slowly made my way towards her.

When I raised my eyes to look at her again I noticed her watching me and I felt a pang of guilt as I noticed that although she looked weak her eyes were shining brightly at me.

'hey, how you feeling?' I asked her gently I allowed my eyes to rack over her body again and I began to grow increasingly angry as I saw more and more scratches and bruises.

'could be better' she tried to smile but I saw right through her brave front she was putting up she was in pain and I knew my time had finally come to prove who I could be and what I could do and I was determined to show Mitchie most of all.

'Mr Gray?' the doctor was back. ' Mitchie's parents would like to see her, can they come in?' I nodded my head and stood up to give them some privacy out in the hallway Jason, Nate and Caitlyn were waiting expectantly to hear any news.

'Shane, I'm so sorry man, I bet this isn't the way you were hoping this day would go especially after you have just asked Mitchie out' Nate was the first one to break the silence.

'do you think Mitchie will make me a bird house while she is off school?' Jason chirped in happily. I couldn't help but laugh at air-head Jason.

'Jase, I don't think Mitchie is going to feel like doing anything' I replied to him and watched as his face fell. I then realised that I wasn't the only one who loved Mitchie but we all did just in different ways, Jason, Nate and Caitlyn all saw Mitchie as a sister and we were all going to protect her no matter what. And I smiled properly for the first time since entering the hospital.

'hey Shane, how is she?' I turned around and came face to face with the owner of the voice…

**A/N thank you to all the reviews and story alerts. You guys are great. Please keep the reviews coming. And any ideas are welcome to be sent to me as well. Sorry for the long wait on the update but I have been so busy with Christmas and new year coming up and now I have to start planning for my birthday coming up in 2 months so loads to plan for lol. Thank you again to everyone for reviewing. Remember more reviews= happy author= more chapters= happy you. So keep reviewing**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Shane's point of view

I turned around slowly I was frozen in place what the hell did she think she was doing here, I gave her a sharp glare then noticed the smug look on her face. I noticed out of the corner of my eye both Nate and Jason flank me on either side, ready to react at a moment's notice. Slowly she walked towards us and I noticed the evil gleam in her eye.

'What are you doing here Tess?' I sneered at her, I saw her face fall for a second but she quickly regained her composure.

'well Shane, I wanted to see if Mitchie is going to be ok?' I couldn't believe her she was the reason Mitchie was in here.

'Tess you're the reason she's in here' i knew that if she didn't leave soon my old self would rear its head and she would end up in a hospital bed right next to Mitchie. Yes I know that is a little harsh but that's who I was before I come to New Jersey.

'What are you talking about Shane?' she tried to look confused but failed miserably she had a smile lingering on her lips and a sparkle in her eye, she definitely didn't look like she was concerned. 'Shane? Do you really want someone who has a drinking problem on tour with you?'

I shot her a filthy look, ' she was drugged you stupid girl, now get out of here before I do SOMETHING YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET!' I couldn't help shouting at the end.

If there was one thing I truly hated in life it was girls that pretended to be something they weren't, I saw right through Tess's little act she had going on, she tried so hard to look innocent but I knew that she wouldn't allow anyone to be happy if she didn't get what she wanted. I through myself into a chair in the waiting room and began massaging my temples in an attempt to calm myself down but I knew that wasn't going to happen as long as Tess was standing there wearing that smug smile.

Tess leaned closer to me and whispered snidely 'I suggest you tell Mitchie she won't be going on tour with you as I WILL be filling her space, unless you want things to get a whole lot worse' She got back up sneered at me once more then turned, in her stupid flashy heals and stalked off. I sighed in relief as I saw the last of her turn the corner. I knew I would be seeing more of her but I also knew that this would be the last time I let her get to me and I knew I needed to protect Mitchie more than ever.

Mitchie had now been in hospital for a week after the 3rd day the nurses moved another bed into her room so I didn't have to sleep in a chair next to her bed anymore, they had asked me countless times why I didn't go home to sleep and my response was always the same, I would not leave her until she was released, it was that simple. I refused to even attend that stupid school until Mitchie was out of hospital.

We still hadn't told her about what Tess had done, I didn't want any unwanted pressure on her but I had a feeling this was going to be a long 10 months if we didn't sort Tess out as soon as possible before she caused ant more damage to Mitchie I knew there was one thing that was going to cheer Mitchie up and that was her birthday next week.

The next week turned out to be very difficult especially for me, I was trying to help with Mitchie's party, trying to keep her in the dark and trying to keep her safe from whatever Tess had planned for her next. I was so tired every night that I would just fall into bed and pass out almost instantly.

Mitchie's point of view

I woke up this morning very excited it was my birthday today, I loved having my birthday on the weekend I rolled out of bed glanced at the clock and hopped into the bathroom for a quick bath, thanks to my cast I couldn't shower, I hope it doesn't ruin my day. When I was done I hopped to my cupboard and slowly got dressed I then grabbed my crutches and slowly made my way down stairs.

When I walked into the kitchen I felt my face drop there was only one person there I couldn't believe my eyes I had expected the kitchen to be full.

'hey where is everyone?' I asked Jason.

'well, your mom had an emergency catering meeting to go to, your dad went out to get tools he's going to help me build a bird house' at this point he was grinning broadly, 'and Shane and Nate went sight-seeing' I felt my face drop this couldn't be happening had everyone forgotten my birthday before Jason had a chance to say anything else, I was hopping back out the door and up to my room. I threw myself on my bed and allowed the tears to roll down my cheeks.

I threw myself across my room to my desk dug out my earphones from the top draw plug them into my laptop and opened my media player ant turning up the sound full blast I skipped past all the connect 3 songs and finally settled on listening to Avril Lavigne. I always seemed to lose myself in the music that it didn't surprise me at all when I looked up and noticed it was already 13:30 but I didn't feel like doing anything else so I continued to listen to the music leaning back in my chair and closing my eyes and singing as loud as I could.

Suddenly I felt something wrap around my eyes, my eyes shot open but all I could see was a light green cloth I let out a blood curdling scream but felt I hand suddenly cover my mouth.

'Mitch, relax it's just me! I have a surprise for you' I heard Shane's husky voice whisper in my ear and I sighed in relief. I felt my body being gently pulled into a standing position and then my feet left the ground all together I rested my head on Shane's chest as he gently carried me down stairs.

'Hey Nate man, please will you just grab her crutches and put them in the car?' I suddenly heard Nate speak I hadn't even realized they had come home.

'yea sure man, no problem' I heard Nate respond as Shane continued to carry me, I could only assume outside.

I tried memorizing the way we were driving, left, right, right again, another left but it all got so confusing I couldn't keep up with it. We must have been driving for over an hour when finally I felt the car slowing down and eventually come to a stop. I heard Shane get out of the driver's seat and then silence, 5 minutes later my door opened and I was open in his arms again.

We walked slowly and then I heard another door open as we entered I was gently place back on the floor and felt my crutches gently pushed into my hands so I could balance properly and then Shane let me go and I felt his hands on the back of my head untying the cloth over my eyes, when he let it drop I was suddenly engulfed with people.

'surprise' every one screamed at me I was shocked I looked around we were in a large ballroom, bright pink and purple balloons were littered all around the room, there were small tables suitable for 8 scattered around the room all dressed with white table cloths each with a thin dark purple candle standing in the center surrounded by blood red roses, there was a large banner high up that read 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY MITCHIE' this too was white with silver writing outlined in golden.

In the front of the room was a large stage with a set of drums and three guitars were set at intervals on the stage, in front of the stage was a large dance floor also surrounded with red roses that led into an arch high above the dance floor, I had never seen anything that looked more amazing, and then I spotted something that almost made my heart stopped, on the wall behind the main table was an ornate picture frame and sitting inside the frame was a picture of me, Caitlyn, Shane, Jason and Nate all standing backstage at the valentines concert it stood out on a white background, but what surprised me the most was on the background was writing.

I whirled around and smiled at every one and in that moment I knew this was the best birthday I had ever had.

'thank you so much every one, this is brilliant' I now knew where everyone had been all day they had been preparing for a birthday party I knew nothing about and I knew nothing could spoil my mood tonight.

'ok, everyone first thing on the agenda for the night is to allow the birthday girl to open her presents' I heard my dad shouting over the babble of noise that had broken out. I felt Shane intertwine his fingers with mine and helped me over to a table, piled high with wrapped parcels I hadn't noticed before and he gently helped me into the chair, as everyone seated themselves around me, Shane on my right and Caitlyn on my left.

'Mine first' she squealed handing me a thin box wrapped in silver and gold paper. I gently open it and nearly dropped it again, inside the box was a thin chain on which hung a locket I opened it to find a picture of Caity and I on one side and a picture of Shane on the other side I instantly put it around my neck and couldn't stop stammering my thanks to that. We opened present after present after present when I finally got to the last present I noticed Shane was no longer sitting next to me, when I finished unwrapping the stuffed bear the lights dimmed and I was helped to my feet by Caity and lead to a chair in front of the stage.

'ok everyone,' I heard Shane talking but still couldn't see him. ' I couldn't find a birthday present that would be good enough for Mitchie that hadn't already been bought for her already so I decided to sing a song for her, she inspired this song while standing on a beach and I knew I was falling for her, and falling hard so I would now like to introduce you to connect 3' there was a little applause as Shane's speech ended and soft music began to play before Shane started singing:

_She's the kinda girl that you see in __the movies__  
Seen her in my dreams and now she's standin' next to me  
Down by the shore first weekend of the summer  
Got to take a chance and just ask for her number_

I wish, I had a song on MTV  
'Cause in a crowded room I'd be the only one she'd see  
She's _looking__ bored now I'm runnin' out of time  
I've only got 6 minutes if I'm gonna make her mine_

1 minute and the earth begins to shake  
2 minutes and my _heart__ begins __to break__  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just 3 minutes with you_

4 minutes and she's everything I see  
5 minutes and she's where I want to be  
Another minute everything just feels so new  
I need 6 minutes with you, 6 minutes

She's lookin' at her watch while the DJ is spinnin'  
This could be the end or it's just the beginnin'  
She's the kinda girl that I want to know better  
Reachin' for her keys so I guess it's now or never

I wish that I was on the radio  
I'd sing her favourite song, she'd be front row at every show  
This party's lame and now I'm runnin' out of time  
I've only got 6 minutes if I'm gonna make her mine

1 minute and the earth begins to shake  
2 minutes and my heart begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just 3 minutes with you

4 minutes and she's everything I see  
5 minutes and she's where I want to be  
Another minute everything just feels so new  
I need 6 minutes with you, 6 minutes

Sometimes I feel like the catcher in the Rye  
Sometimes I wish that I could _catch__ her eye  
Sometimes I wish that I could be that guy_

Yeah, time is passin' by, I'm losin' my mind  
I need 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 minutes with you

1 minute and the earth begins to shake  
2 minutes and my heart begins to break  
Another minute and she makes me feel brand new  
That's just 3 minutes with you

4 minutes and she's everything I see  
5 minutes and she's where I want to be  
Another minute everything just feels so new  
I need 6 minutes with you, 6 minutes

I was shocked it was a beautiful song and Shane wrote for me, I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have captured the heart of the one and only Shane Gray, I couldn't contain my excitement as Shane walked over to me, I pulled myself up onto my crutches and as he reached me I didn't give him a chance to say as I pressed my lips to his, I could feel all the passion in the kiss as I wound my hands around his neck and into his hair he pulled back slightly as if checking to make sure he wasn't dreaming and then gently returned his lips to mine in a fiery kiss.

'cough' we pulled apart and saw Caitlyn standing just behind us smirking, 'please you two get a room' she laughed along with everyone and soon Shane and I were laughing along with everyone else. It took us 10 minutes to calm down, before we noticed that behind every chair in the room there was a waiter also dressed in purple uniforms, so we took that as our cue to sit down and enjoy a scrumptious meal. We had, our starter consisted of crumbed mushrooms, followed by roast lamb and vegetables and for dessert we had malva pudding we all enjoyed it so much.

After lunch music began to play and we all got up to dance and party like crazy, Shane grabbed my hand and lead me onto the dance floor straight away we swayed around the dance floor laughing and joking along, I looked over Shane's shoulder and was rather shocked at what I saw.

'hey Shane do he like her by some chance?' I asked shoulder he threw a glance over his shoulder to see who I was talking about.

'oh, yea he's had this major crush on her since we did the concert on valentines' I had to stifle a laugh as I looked back at Nate and Caitlyn dancing, he was looking deep into her eyes as if looking into her soul and Caitlyn was staring back with eyes full of love, when suddenly I had an idea.

'I'll be right back Shane' I gave him a quick kiss and then walked over to Nate and Caitlyn keeping my voice low I whispered 'would you to just kiss already.' I watched as both their faces flashed red before I returned to my own boyfriend and then shouted over the crowd at Caitlyn 'hey, Caity sleepover my place tonight?'

'oh, hell yea.' She screamed back. And we all continued to dance and have fun late into the night.

We arrived back home just after 10pm all exhausted from dancing and enjoying ourselves, Caitlyn and I said goodnight to the boys at the top of the stairs and headed straight into my room, we got into our pj's silently and one we were both dressed got comfortable for a girly chat.

'so spill the beans?' I enquired her straight away

'haha, well I'm sure you already know I like Nate a lot' she answered blushing right to the roots of her brown curly hair, 'and after getting him to know him I'm really starting to fall for him hard and fast' I couldn't help but notice the love sick look in her eyes.

'aaw Caity, why don't you ask him out then? I know how you like to take charge, and besides Shane said Nate is really into you' I gave my best friend an encouraging smile

'I think I will Mitch, we better go to bed though don't want the boys waking up before us tomorrow' she smiled again we switched off the light and slowly we each fell asleep.

We woke up early the next morning and got dressed quickly and silently I headed down to the kitchen we stopped outside the door when we noticed the voice that were coming out the kitchen we walked silently closer to hear what was being said.

'so dude, what's going on with you and Caitlyn?' I heard Shane's voice and felt Caitlyn tense up next to me waiting the response.

'She's awesome and I like her a lot, I've never met anyone like her' we heard Nate's reply and I could almost feel Caitlyn's desire to dance. 'I'm just waiting for the right moment to ask, I'm also scared man. I'm worried that she may not be able to handle the paps and I don't want to lose her to a rumour that those idiots start' Caitlyn and I decided this would be the best time to interrupt before we heard to much.

'morning boys' we said in sync as we entered the kitchen I noticed my mom wasn't up as breakfast had not yet been served yet so I began pulling pans and ingredients toward me and started making chocolate chip pancakes. And I noticed they were vanishing exceptionally fast eventually when I noticed that the pancakes were finally pilling up I took a seat and ate my own share.

'so Smitchie? Any plans for the day?' both Shane and I turned to look at Caitlyn before we burst into laughter. 'what? All celebrity couples have nicknames' this made us laughter but in the back of my mind I was hoping that soon there would be a Naitlyn joining our club.

**A/N thank you to everyone that reviewed my last chapter and thank you to everyone following my story it makes me so happy I will be updating as often as possible.**

**Remember the more your review the happier I am the happier I am the more chapters you get and therefore your happy… **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Mitchie point of view

I rolled out of bed and hit my alarm, I couldn't believe it was already Monday morning I had just had the best weekend of my life but I knew deep down there was going to be many more with all the new friends I had made over the weekend and winning the talent show, our group had gone from only 3 of us to know over 10 of us and I was in my element.

I slowly crawled out of bed and headed into the bathroom for a nice long shower before getting dressed for school and then dragged my feet down the stairs I arrived in the kitchen to find everyone seated around the breakfast bar my mom had set up for us. We ate in silence each of us dreading the fact that today we would be going back to school.

'Mitch, sweety don't forget you have to go to the doctor this afternoon to have that cast removed' my mom told me as I entered the kitchen I felt the broad grin spreading on my face that I was looking forward to. We all quickly ate and headed to school.

We arrived at school 10 minutes late and had to rush to homeroom that we missed all the whispers that were following us, but I suddenly became aware of it as we entered the class room, every head in the room snapped up to look at me and the whispers began all at once but I couldn't make out what they were saying. I suddenly had a bad feeling about this.

Everywhere we went that day whispers followed us and most of them seemed to be aimed at me. Removing my cast that afternoon had been relatively painless and Shane had phoned my mom and told her we would be late as the boys wanted to take Caitlyn and me out for a late lunch.

'so boys' I started looking directly at Nate and Jason, 'any love interests?' I watched as Nate's face turned bright red and I knew this was having the affect that I wanted.

'nope' Jason replied happily popping the p.

'well, uhm, I was, uhm, actually wondering if, uhm, Caitlyn would uhm, like to be my girlfriend?' Nate stammered I turned to Caitlyn just in time to see her give a Nate a slight nod and I knew my smile grew wider.

I was so happy that Nate and Caitlyn were finally together after their constant flirting nothing could be more perfect at the moment, I knew Jason wasn't even looking so he didn't even care. We managed to finish supper all in good spirits talking about everything from me and Caity winning the talent show to what the boys favorite movies were it was so random, Jason insisted that he liked all the step up movies, Nate and Shane insisted that the step up movies were gay and they loved horror movies, at the mention of that I turned to Caitlyn and gave her an evil smirk.

Once supper was finished we headed back to my place unfortunately Caitlyn had to go straight home after supper, but we said we would meet up with her at school the next day. We arrived back home just in time for curfew I bid the boys goodnight at the top of the stairs and headed straight to my room grabbing my song book and my glittery purple pen and began to right a new song I had just managed to finish the chorus only when my mom came in to tell me it was time to go to bed but I quickly picked up my guitar and sang through the chorus.

_Every time you smile, I smile  
And every time you shine, I'll shine for you_

Whoa, I'm feeling you baby  
Don't be afraid to  
Jump then fall  
Jump then fall into me

Baby, I'm never gonna leave you  
Say that you wanna be with me too  
'Cause I'm gonna stay through it all  
So jump then fall

I knew I loved it already I put my guitar down, switched the light off and rolled over in bed falling asleep instantly.

I woke up bright and early the next morning, my mood reflecting the glorious I quickly hit play on my CD player and began to dance around my room as I got ready for the day, I knew nothing could break my mood today I had everything a girl could want.

I entered the kitchen to find my gorgeous boyfriend and his brothers all wearing the same smile that I knew was plastered on my face.

'morning' I said enthusiastically

'morning' I heard 3 voices say at once

'you boys ready for school?' I asked as I watched all 3 of them grimace but reluctantly nodded as we headed out the door chatting animatedly all the way to school. After home room we all went to our various classes but I had barely began to walk to history of music when Tess stopped me.

'Mitchie, can I have a word quick?' she asked in her sickly sweet voice

'yea, I guess' I answered her as she lead me into an empty classroom, before she closed the door behind us, she spun around and smirked at me.

'so what did you do to get Shane to date you?' she smirked at me

'Tess I didn't do anything I was just myself around him' I replied in a monotone

'don't lie Torres, you've had your hooks into him since you first met him, but I have news for you' she spat at me, 'his parents and my parents have an arrangement you see, Shane and I are destined to be together and we are having and arranged marriage at the end of the year'

'Tess who are you trying to kid? Your just pissed that I won the talent show, now if you don't mind I need to get to class' I said to her before turning around and heading out the door and my mind began to wonder if Tess was telling me the truth and I knew the only way to find out was to ask Shane.

When it was finally last lesson we got a surprise.

'today class you will be singing a song for me, but not just any song, it has to be a song to explain how you are feeling this very minute' our teacher explained. ' I will give you 5 minutes to prep and then we will start with Mitchie, go!' we all began scrambling to get a song done and then it was me to sing.

_I'll decide  
The path of my life  
I'll choose  
What I wanna do  
You can stand  
In the way  
But the wall you made  
Will come crumblin'  
So I will say today_

[Chorus:]  
Don't tell me  
I'm wrong or right  
Don't try to  
Stir up a fight  
Don't get in my way  
When I wanna choose  
Don't wanna hear  
What you've got to say  
Just don't

I'm gonna run  
Far away  
Leave your place  
Today  
You may try to  
Hold me back  
But what can I say  
It's my life  
Stay out of it

[Chorus]

Come on  
Don't try to keep me  
From life  
I'm growing older  
I'm getting stronger  
Ready to _fly away__  
Hey hey_

[Chorus]

Just don't

Everyone was clapping when I was done, I was in shock that they liked it so much I looked over at Tess and she looked beyond pissed off I guess she knew the song was kinda about her. I knew I was proud of the song and I didn't care what Tess thought about it.

After class I ran out to the car and jumped straight into Shane's arm and I couldn't help feeling wonderful but then my earlier conversation with Tess came crashing down on me and I let go of Shane and silently got into the car and we drove home in silence.

Shane point of view

I couldn't understand what was wrong with Mitchie she had gone suddenly very quiet it was unusual even for her and I was starting to get worried and then it hit me the words Tess had said to me at the hospital was it possible that Tess had something to do with Mitchie's odd behaviour I began to panic. When we arrived home Mitchie went straight to her room and slammed the door so instead of following her I went to my room picked up my guitar and silently began singing

_This Christmas time there's just one thing I want  
It tops them all, it's better than eggnog  
It's cold outside, my boots are full of snow  
I'm just hoping for some mistletoe_

You can take these presents underneath my tree  
You can take this awesome scarf my _grandma__ made for me  
You can take these boxes tied up with string  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams_

The lights are going up, it's Christmas time  
_I just want__ that girl to be mine  
The stocking's full but I'm not satisfied, no, no, no, no  
But I'll just wait until she's by my side_

You can save these presents underneath my tree  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me  
You can take these boxes tied up with string  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams

Fa la la la la, la la la la  
Fa la la la 

I looked up to see Jason and Nate were standing in the doorway looking at me both wearing confused expressions.

'hey Shane, man, are you ok?' Nate asked seeing straight through my defences

'yea, Nate I'm just worried about Mitchie, she's acting kind of weird' I replied looking down at my feet. I felt the bed shift next to me and Jason started to pat my back we all sat in silence for a long while until we heard someone clear their throat in the doorway I looked up to see Mitchie standing there.

'uhm, we leave you two alone' Nate said somewhat awkwardly and him and Jason left as Mitchie walked in and sat down next to me.

'Shane I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me, please?' she asked I looked into her eyes and only so sorrow and slowly I nodded signalling for her to continue.

'Are you and Tess getting married?' she asked I was stunned that was the last thing I had expected at first I didn't know what to say to that but then I thought the trith would be best.

'Mitchie let me explain to you what actually happened ok?' I said to her and she slowly nodded her head and I began my story. 'Tess's parents give her everything she wants that is why she is a spoiled brat but there was one thing she wanted that she knew she could never have. I know this may seem hard to believe but when we were younger we use to be best friends.' I paused and looked at Mitchie's face the shock was evident on her face, and so I continued.

'when we first hit our teen years she decided she didn't want to be friends any more she wanted something more something I didn't want when she finally told me straight out we had to be lovers or we couldn't be friends and I finally saw what she was becoming and I couldn't deal with it anymore and I told her our friendship was over. After that she tried everything to get me to go out with her eventually she got her friends involved and they came round to our and told my parents that they would give them ten million dollars for an arranged marriage between the two of us at the end of our final high school year and at the time they agreed.' I paused again and looked back at her and saw the hurt shining brightly on her face and I thought I should continue before the tears shinning in her eyes begin to fall.

'eventually my parents spoke to me and I told them I didn't want to marry her and they tried to drop the offer but the Tyler's wouldn't hear any of it so I took it into my own hands and I told Tess I would never marry her and that's when they moved here and I never had to see her again and we just assumed the deal was off I guess she doesn't think so, but Mitchie I want you to know I love you and I will do everything in my power to break off the deal and I'll never let you go, ok Mitchie?' I finished my story and saw a small smile creep onto her face I hugged her close to me and softly begane to sing the chorus to my new song to her.

_'Cause I never really noticed, took a while for me to see  
Playing back __the moments__, now I'm __starting__ to __believe__  
That you could be at __the show__ and know everyone  
But it's you who makes me sing_

I may not know where we are, but I know who I am  
_Baby__, I'm your biggest fan, oh_

Every time you smile for me  
Takes me a while to bring myself back  
'Cause you're all that  
And I just had to let you know

That I'm screaming out in the crowd for you  
I can't be too loud  
'Cause I don't care, I let 'em all stare  
I just want everyone to know the truth, it's only you  


When I had finished the song she looked up at me and pressed her lips softly to mine and all to soon she pulled away and whispered, 'I'm sorry I doubted you Shane, I love you to Shane' and she cuddled into me closer and soon I heard her soft breathing indicating she had fallen asleep in my arms just the way I had always imagined.


End file.
